caitlyn the vampire slayer
by leilah26
Summary: i'm not writing this anymore, no longer updated, sorry.


_(ya, ya..i don't own buffy blah blah blah) _

_(if you don't already know, Leilah's nick name is Lily__,) _

**After in the library**

"So, what the heck happened?" I asked, looking around the table.

"Well I talked to the doctors and they said her hands were really burnt, so it wasn't a glamor or anything...it was really fire. Her hands are going to be okay though.... just no more cheer leading for this year." Giles answered.

"Oh and I got some info on the girl from my resource," Lily said, holding up papers.

"When she says resource she means her geek squad who can hack into the school computers." Xander said, making fun of her. Lily looked over at him evilly,

"There will be some serious wounding if some certain people don't shut up!" Xander shut up.

"Well what did they-you find?" I asked.

"The girls name is Katrina Hartley, and she's a pretty good student, only got detention once for smoking.... with a cigarette, not from her hands." she said.

"Well then I'm stuck.... what do you think oh watcher of mine?"

"...I think you should ask around...see if anyone was angry or was out to get Katrina." Xander, Lily and I looked at each other, "Cordelia," we all said together.

"Ya it makes perfect sense, she was all, GRR, about her right before the burny thingy," Lily said.

Just then Amber walked in, "did you hear? Cordelia's in the hospital now to, apparently she went blind!" I sighed, well there goes our Cordy thingy.

"Blind you say...you know I've heard of this before, witches would blind their enemies to leave them more powerless and harmless." Giles said.

" Before you start pointing fingers at me, I just want to say, I didn't do it." Lily said. "Well you know what they both had in comen.... cheerleading, someone must want to wipe out the competition." I said, thinking.

"AMY!" Xander said, standing up.

"Ya, she's so into impressing her mom that she's gone into magic to wipe out the competition," Amber agreed.

"I'm thinking I should go have a talk with little miss Amy," I said.

"I'll go find out her address," Lily said, standing up.

"Yes, go back to your geek squad, they probably missed you," Xander added. Lily turned around and looked at him.

"_Signum os_", and Xander's mouth got tapped shut.

**After school-Amy's house**

I looked at the address Lily had got me, yep; I was at the right place.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell; a few seconds after the door opened slowly and an older lady peeked out.

"Umm...are you Amy's mother?" I asked.

She nodded her head, looking scared, "y-yes, why d-do you ask?"

"Do you have ANY idea about what your daughter is doing?" I asked her, her eyes grew wide,

"I have n-no idea what you're ta-talking about, now if you excuse me, i-i'm busy," she said, trying to close the door on me. I just put my hand against the door and pushed it back open.

"Okay look lady, I really don't feel like going through all this trouble, so if you would be so kind as to tell me what the heck your daughters doing, that would be nice!"

She sighed, and looked around the room like she was checking to make sure no one was there,

"It all started when dad-I mean her Father-left. She started doing these crazy spells and she would stay locked up in the attic for days. I didn't know what she was really doing till it was to late."

I looked at her, "and even though you're her mother...you didn't even TRY to stop her?!"

"Well...i-i'm not really her mother...she got mad one day and....switched our bodies." I stood there puzzled for a moment...then it hit me,

"Your Amy aren't you! Your mom switched your bodies so she could be you didn't she!" she nodded sadly,

"She said I was wasting my youth and didn't deserve it.... so she took it."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "don't worry Amy, I'll find away to fix this, but there's somewhere we need to go first."

**Library**

Lily leaned her face close to Amy's mothers face, she raised an eye brow, "wow...this is some pretty awesome magic, you know I remember this one time, when I was still an actual witch, were I-"

"Leilah!" I said, interrupting her from rambling on.

"Oh right...ya I can change her back...easy." she said.

"What do you have to do?" Giles asked.

"Oh just chant a few funny sounding lines and POOF! They'll be back to normal...but I need Amy in the room also." just as she said that, Amber walked in with Amy, her hands tied behind her back.

"What the hell are you doing? Your crazy! Let go of me! I'm not Amy's mother I'm Amy!" she said, yelling and struggling. Amber just rolled her eyes and pushed her down in a chair,

"Ya ya, your really Amy, and I'm the long lost queen of Sweden," she mumbled.

"Really?!" Xander asked, we all looked at him, "never mind," he said, looking down on the floor.

"Okay I'm going to start...but every body has to be quiet, or I might mess up...._ inclino rursus, mater matris quod filia, inclino rursus_"

Suddenly a giant wind blew through the library and then disappeared just as quickly...we looked at Amy.

"I'm back in my body!" she said happily.

"You BITCH!" Amy's mother said, standing up. "You had to ruin EVERYTHING!" she said, she raised her hand and I suddenly got knocked over by an invisible force...oh right, she's a witch.

I stood up and ran to punch her, but she made a table fly at me, making me bang into a wall.

She raised her hands, "_I shall look upon my enemy. I shall look upon her and the dark_ _place will have her soul!_" she yelled, a green aura started to form around her hands, which were aimed at me, oh crap.

"CAITLYN, MIRROR!" Amber yelled, as she through a little pocket mirror at me. I held it up as the green aura flew at me, it reflected of the mirror and back to Amy's mother.

She screamed as the aura surrounded her and disappeared.

We all stared at the spot were she was just standing.

"Man, doesn't anyone know that we're supposed to be quiet in the library?" Xander joked.

**a couple days later **

"So any word on Amy?" Xander asked, as we walked through the hallways of our school.

"Eh, not much, she's living with her dad now...seems pretty happy, oh and if anyone cares…everyone who got hexed or jinxed from Amy's mom is now all back to normal." Amber answered.

"That's good, say does anyone know what happened to her mom?" I asked.

Lily shrugged, "I got no idea, that kind of spell does what ever you want to the person, so what ever happened to her was what she wanted to do to you...maybe she's a frog,"

"Or a pickle!" we all turned and looked at Xander,

"A PICKLE!" Amber asked in disbelief.

"Look, it's lunch, I'm a guy and I'm hungry. Give me a break!" I rolled my eyes and we started walking towards the cafeteria again,

"I wonder what's for lunch, " I said,

"I'm kind of hoping pickles," Lily said, laughing.

They wouldn't know, but as they passed the trophy case, and looked close enough at the cheer leading trophy, that they could make out just the tiniest bit of movement from the eyes on the gold girl, who was stuck on the trophy.

_(that's it for now...please review....for i AM the long lost queen of Switzerland!) _


End file.
